Sa moitié
by Asrial
Summary: La seule histoire d'amour qui durera jamais pour Coulson. Il l'a rencontré en 1985, quand il était encore jeune agent. Ils ont été présentés l'un à l'autre par Fury lui même. Mais maintenant, c'est l'heure de se séparer.


Sa moitié

(oui, alors je sais, pour les puristes, Fury est né vers 1920 à New York. Mais vous allez pas me faire croire que le Fury des films a 90 ans passés. On va faire comme si tout allait bien et que tout était normal sans se poser plus de question. Ce sera mieux. Et puis comme le fury du film est plus basé sur la version "ultimate" du perso, ca va faire la rue michel. Comme dit Loki : je fais ce que je veux. Donc on va dire que Fury a entre 10 et 15 ans de plus que Coulson)

###########################################

Leur première rencontre datait de 1985.

Phil était un tout jeune agent à l'époque.

Si jeune même qu'il était encore à l'académie de la CIA.

Il n'avait jamais sut à partir de quand Fury l'avait surveillé mais sans doute dès le lycée.

Déjà à l'époque, l'adolescent avait une solide réputation.

Quelques jours avant qu'il ne soit diplômé major de sa promo, le Directeur du SHIELD était venu le trouver dans sa chambre d'étudiant.

Il était environ trois heures du matin, il faisait un froid de canard, son voisin de chambrée avait une fois de plus découché pour aller dans le dortoir des filles… Bref, rien que de très normal pour le futur agent de 22 ans tout juste.

Il n'avait jamais su ce qui l'avait réveillé.

L'instinct, un bruit, une odeur….

Il s'était réveillé, avait sauté sur un Fury qui entrait à peine et s'était battu avec lui pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le Directeur le colle par terre avec un grondement.

"- Du calme Agent Coulson. Je suis juste là pour vous parler."

Coulson avait cessé de se débattre.

Il était encore jeune et fougueux à l'époque, mais l'amusement du Colonel plus que ses paroles l'avait rassuré. Il n'était pas en présence d'un danger.

Enfin… pas trop.

Fury l'avait laissé se relever.

"- Je suis le Colonel Nick Fury. Directeur du **S**upreme **H**eadquarters, **I**nternational **E**spionage, **L**aw-Enforcement **D**ivision." L'agence n'avait prit le nom de **S**trategic **H**azard **I**ntervention, **E**spionage **L**ogistics **D**irectorate qu'en 1991. "J'ai vu votre dossier, Agent. Et j'ai été très impressionné par vos résultats."

Phil n'avait pas bronché.

Déjà à l'époque, il n'était pas très sensible à la flatterie.

Fury l'avait longuement fixé dans l'œil.

"- Je vous propose de rejoindre mon agence."

"- Non merci."

Fury avait tiqué.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non.

"- Non ?"

"- Non."

"- Agent Coulson…"

"- Vous allez me dire que pour le bien de la nation, blablabla. Voir que si je ne vous obéit pas, vous pouvez me faire chasser de la CIA et que pour mon bien je devrais vous obéir."

Nick était resté une seconde figé avant qu'un sourire retord ne lui monte aux lèvres.

"- Je savais que je vous avais bien choisit."

Coulson avait hoché la tête.

"- Très bien, où est ce que je signe."

"- …. Juste comme ca ?"

"- Ca me suffit."

Nick était resté perplexe.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait révélé au gamin pour qu'il accepte juste comme ça ?

Encore maintenant, près de 25 ans plus tard, son agent le laissait souvent perplexe.

Coulson était d'un calme tranquille qui avait sauvé bien des missions délicates mais parfois, souvent, Fury n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment marchait son esprit.

Le jeune agent avait fait sa valise, laissé sa chambre en plan sans prévenir personne et suivit le Directeur du SHIELD

L'entrainement que Phil avait suivit pendant l'année suivante avant de rejoindre réellement les rangs de l'organisation avait été épuisant, dangereux, douloureux, mais pas une fois Coulson n'avait regretté.

Il s'était tellement ennuyé à la CIA…

Finalement, il l'avait rencontré.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés et tout avait commencé.

On était en septembre 85.

Il s'en souvenait bien…

Fury l'avait conduit à l'armurerie.

Depuis que le Directeur l'avait recruté, Fury l'avait toujours surveillé de loin. Il avait vu en lui un potentiel et comptait bien le presser comme un citron pour qu'il l'exprime entièrement.

Avec les années, Coulson devait avouer que c'était ce que Fury avait fait.

Dans ses pires moments débordés, l'agent avait cumulé les rôles de SuperNanny des Avengers, directeur d'école, responsable de l'entrainement des jeunes agents, opérative d'une phalange de mutants et d'agents, et divers autres petites taches bien plus légères mais tout aussi chronophages.

En même temps.

L'équivalent d'une demi-douzaine de plein temps.

Quand il y réfléchissait, il savait pourquoi les plus jeunes agents le considéraient comme un mutant lui-même. Ou un robot.

Mais peu importait.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans l'armurerie.

Noir, poli, réactif, parfait pour lui…

Ils s'étaient longuement entrainé ensembles avant de pouvoir aller sur le terrain avec efficience et surtout, sans risque.

Coulson était un peu trop enthousiaste de leur association.

Pendant des années, ils avaient travaillés ensembles.

Mais maintenant, sonnait l'heure de la retraite pour son vieil ami.

Phil soupira lourdement.

Voir partir un ami était toujours une torture mais il fallait savoir tourner la page.  
Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait mort d'homme quand même….

"- Hé ! Phil !"

L'agent se redressa.

"- Tony…"

La relation entre l'agent et Stark s'était normalisée avec le temps. La mort apparente de l'agent, quelques années plus tôt, avait même eut un effet salutaire sur le playboy.

A présent, ils étaient justes de très bons amis.

Suffisamment pour que Tony prenne le temps de venir en aide à l'agent.

Stark posa une boite devant l'agent.

Coulson l'ouvrit.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une joie presque enfantine.

"- Comme je te l'avais promis, Phil. Un taser à répétition. Tu vas pouvoir lâcher ce vieux modèle."

Coulson retira son vieux modèle de 1985 de son holster gauche, posa le taser dans la boite puis prit le nouveau.

Parfait, noir, poli, parfaitement à sa main…  
Tony avait été jusqu'à mouler ses mains pour que la poignée lui corresponde.

Et en plus, l'arme ne fonctionnerait qu'avec lui et ses empreintes digitales.

Réellement parfait.

Son nouveau taser chéri….


End file.
